Environmental concerns weigh on many facets of the modern global economy. Thus, incentives to conserve or reduce usage of resources may originate from both the public and private sector. For instance, a utility, whether publicly or privately owned, may seek to incentivize its constituents to conserve or save resources, e.g., water, electricity, and/or natural gas. To that end, as an example, the utility may provide incentives, such as cost rebates to customers who purchase compact fluorescent light bulbs.